Saving Toph
by DirtyoLittleoSecret
Summary: Toph is in some serious trouble! Very centered around that little bit of Toko magic I just love. Read and enjoy. ;D -Rated T for future violence-
1. Kidnapped by Pirates!

**TOPH POV**

Our secret meetings had, unfortunately, come to a blinding halt. Literally.

Technically, Zuko shouldn't have been able to date me. He was supposed to marry someone from the fire nation, at least that was the word so far. Zuko with his power, Katara with her wit, and even Aang with his outstanding status had been debating with the elders for our right to be together, but yet to no avail.

The scene flashed through my head once more.

We met in a small forest near the beach. Right in the middle of our kiss, I felt someone coming, but I couldn't pull away in time to warn him. I felt the hot flash as a fireball flew past me and hit him. I heard him yell, I heard him fall, but before I could run to his aid, several people picked me up from behind, holding my arms and legs so I couldn't fight back, and my mouth so I couldn't yell for help.

When they finally sat me back down I was in this horrible room, made completely of wood. Whoever they were, they had planned this and they knew they were after me.

**ZUKO POV**

That was the day. The day I was going to tell her. We were going to run away, to be happy, but just before I could muster the courage it became too late.

I knew. I knew they were after her, but I didn't tell her in time. I could've stopped them, but I didn't… I couldn't. I was too weak.

The fireball hit me, my eyes closed so I couldn't stop it in time. I was knocked back, but fortunately not burned. By the time I managed to stand up, they'd already dragged her onto their ship and they were closing the door.

I ran. I ran as fast as I could, but a well-aimed bolt of lightning caught me off guard, and I dove into the sand to dodge it.

When I looked back up it was already too late, the ship was sailing away. I punched the sand, cursing. Who was that person? Someone who could shoot lightning meant it could only be Azula, who was still in prison, or Shan Nin, the leader of the Fire Pirates.

Shan Nin was one of the most infamous firebenders ever. He was best known for having found a small fragment of Sozin's comet in his back yard, which he fashioned into a necklace and wore around his neck. It was small, but it still granted him ten times his usual power. He started the somewhat poorly-named Fire Pirates shortly after.

However, he was _best_ known by sailors as "Death by Lightning" because he could make it appear to rain lighting, destroying any ship on the spot. The red flag with two crossed pirate swords over a fire symbol was the stuff of legend, as well as nightmares.

I bit my lip. I _had_ to save her. Even if I couldn't have her, even if I had to marry someone I had no feelings for, I would never rest easy until I knew she was safe.

Having come to a decision, I stood up and rushed inside.


	2. The Fire Lord's Worry

**ZUKO POV**

I sent the messenger owls out first thing in the morning, and the reply wouldn't come until the next day. I was so anxious I had barely eaten anything, and my servants were starting to get worried.

"Sir, with all due respect you _must_ eat something," one of my many various servants pleaded. He was the twelfth so far to do so.

I sighed, "I suppose you're right," he looked incredibly relieved, "bring me something good," was all I could say. I had no idea what I wanted to eat.

After a quick meal, I laid down to rest. I found it harder to sleep than I ever had before. I had a nightmare, or maybe a flashback. I wasn't sure.

Her family's old political rivals, what they might gain if there was no heir…

The plan to run away, the plan I never got to tell her…

But mostly, her terrified eyes as she was snatched away from right under my nose. She was blind, so she couldn't see other people to study their expressions.

Every look on her face, every smile, every furrowed brow, came completely naturally to her. One of her best qualities, though they were all great, was that she could show emotion straight from the heart. As a matter of fact, she couldn't help it. She was a terrible actress.

My heart ached at the mere though of her. I prayed for a reply to come soon, and was finally able to drift off.

"Lord Zuko, a letter," another nameless servant knocked on my door, this one the bearer of good news.

Having just woken up, I threw the door open, snatched the letter, and slammed it shut.

I quickly tore open the envelope, my eyes landing on the elegant scrawl across the page. He had beautiful handwriting, I'll give him that.

The opening, the signature, and that short sentence that meant the whole world to me at that moment. It was a wonderful sight to behold.

Dear Zuko,

By the time this reaches you, we should be about a day away.

Sincerely yours,

_Avatar Aang_

I smiled, remembering the day he added 'Avatar' to his signature. But more importantly, it meant that the gang was getting back together just for me.

No, just for Toph. That made me smile even more.


	3. The Gaang is Back

**TOPH POV**

The only human contact I get is when whoever has captured me shoves that slop through the small slot in the door, and expects me to eat it. I'm not sure how long it's been since I got here, but I've finally started to oblige. I doesn't taste _bad_… more that it tastes like nothing.

I haven't felt the earth or heard a human voice in days. At least when I was in the desert with the gang I had someone to talk to… but here? Nothing.

I've learned my way around my room by touch, not that there's anything in here, but when I want to get up and stretch out my legs I have to hold onto the walls, or I'll run into them.

I feel trapped. I feel helpless. But worst of all? I get it now.

All those years my parents treated me like a baby, hid me from the world, considered me weak, this is what they thought I had. Nothing. Blackness. Like I was trapped inside my own body, unable to see.

But I'm better than that. I _can_ see. The world isn't a mystery to me anymore.

The only thing I'm trapped in is this place. This _stupid_ wooden box.

**ZUKO POV**

I went out to meet them as Appa landed.

"You're here!" I exclaimed happily, meeting the avatar with a hug. Katara followed not far behind, and Sokka's shirt was caught on Appa's saddle while Suki tried to help him down.

"So," Aang said, his voice sounding probably more assertive than ever, "When can we leave?" he asked, making very serious eye contact with Zuko, a silent understanding passing between them.

Zuko sighed, "As much as I would love to say 'right now', it's late and you should really get some rest. So we should leave first thing in the morning."


	4. On Their Way

**TOPH POV**

"Hey princess," I heard the first human voice I'd heard in days.

"What?" I snapped. What could this guy possibly want with me?

"Hey, no need to get mad," he said as I heard the door close behind him. This guy was brave, letting himself get locked in a cell with me. I smirked, feeling along the wall to get a feel for where I was.

As soon as my hand hit the corner, I lunged toward where his voice had been.

"Tsk tsk," his voice came from a few feet away, "I know your weakness. You can't see a thing in here," he sounded infuriatingly happy about that little fact.

"I can never see, stupid," I spat. Unfortunately, I could tell he already knew about how I could see with earthbending… most of the time, that is.

"Look, I'm not here to fight you," he said, his face now only a few inches from mine. He had surprisingly good breath for a mercenary.

"They why'd you kidnap me?" I growled, even though I was happy to finally be getting the information I'd been wanting for days.

"There's a large sum of money headed our way, compliments of the Hong family," I could hear the smile on his voice as he pulled his face away from mine and started pacing again. Immediately, it started to come together, but before I could ask another question he interrupted my thoughts.

"But first," he said, still pacing around the big wooden box, "I've heard you can bend metal," he finished it more as a statement then a question.

"Yea, so?" I said roughly, "You want me to be part of your little circus act or something?" He laughed.

"No, I want you to teach one of my associates how to do it," he said, now sounding like he meant business.

"'Fraid I can't. Sorry bud," I said, sticking my nose in the air, but I was interrupted by the sound of crackling lightning.

"Listen, sweetheart," he sounded eerily happy, "I just want you to know that Mr. Hong never specified if he wanted you alive, so I get my money either way."

Those last few words sent a shiver up my spine. It finally set in that I had _no_ idea what I was dealing with. With a reluctant sigh, I hung my head.

"No promises, it's _very_ difficult," I did my best to sound confident, but at this point I wasn't.

"Good girl," he said, before leaving the room. It wasn't much longer before he arrived.

**ZUKO POV**

Aang was flying Appa, while I laid in the middle of the saddle staring at the sky.

"So what's the plan?" Katara asked.

"I say we bust through the window and WHAPAA!" he swung his boomerang dramatically, "Aang bending-blasts them."

"I'd like to avoid a fight, if at all possible," Aang piped in from Appa's head.

"I'm okay with a fight," Suki grinned.

"We need to think reasonably, guys," Katara sighed, "Zuko, do you know what these people are like?"

I thought for a moment, "Well Mr. Hong is a horrible, greedy politician, his wife is an evil plotter, and their son Nethaniel is, well, two years old."

"And what, exactly, do they stand to gain from her disappearance?" Katara asked, deep in thought.

I sighed, rolling over to face her.

"Money, power, you know, the usual," I sighed before rolling back.

"So we're sure it was them that sent the pirates?" Katara asked, giving me a very serious look.

"Positive," I paused, "either them or her parents, wither way these people can lead us to where she is."

"How to get them to hand her over once they have her?" Suki asked, twirling a knife between her fingers.

I shook my head, "I don't know. They'll probably want something in return, if they're willing to negotiate at all. Otherwise we'll have to use force before they have a chance to…" I trailed off, unable to say it. The whole group went silent, knowing we couldn't let that happen.

"Well whatever the plan is," Aang said, "it'll be another day before we get there, so you'll all want to get some rest."

Katara crawled out onto Appa's head and took the reigns from him.

"You need your rest more than I do, but don't worry, we'll take turns," she said, letting the Avatar slip back into the saddle and doze off.

I watched the sun as it sank, reminding me that every day she wasn't in my arms was another day she wasn't safe…

Slowly, but surely, I fell into another nightmare.


End file.
